I did what I had to do
by Arumbaya
Summary: "Des larmes de soulagement vinrent presque s'écraser sur ses joues lorsqu'il vit que sa jambe était toujours là. Enveloppée dans un énorme pansement, mais encore rattachée au reste de son corps."


_Ok. C'était inespéré mais je l'ai fait. Une autre fic._

_Comment House a-t-il réagit à son réveil lorsqu'il s'est aperçut que Cuddy et Stacy n'avaient pas respecté sa volonté ?_

_Je n'avais jamais lu de fic sur cette période alors j'm'y suis mise ^^_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>House ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Des larmes vinrent apaiser ses rétines agressées par la lumière blafarde des néons. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'habituer à la clarté de sa chambre, il laissa sa tête rouler lourdement sur son oreiller et promena son regard sur la pièce. Il espérait que ses yeux rencontreraient ceux de Stacy. Mais mis à part une petite infirmière qui trafiquait sa perf' et qui n'avait pas remarqué son réveil, la pièce était vide. Son estomac se contracta de déception mais au fond il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait un boulot exigeant, elle ne pouvait pas tout arrêter comme ça, même pour quelques jours. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire là-dessus surtout sachant qu'il était le premier à faire passer son travail avant tout le reste.<p>

Il fixa le plafond tout en passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Il fut surpris de ne pas sentir le picotement d'une barbe naissante. Il aurait pensé qu'ils l'auraient laissé dans le coma un peu plus longtemps mais personne n'aurait pu prédire exactement combien de temps durerait le pic de douleur. D'ailleurs, un petit sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la douleur que lui renvoyait sa jambe était bien supportable.

« J'avais raison, encore une fois. » pensa t-il fièrement

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'il pensa à l'activité physique qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'inactif et la seule perspective de ne plus pouvoir jouer au golf ou faire son jogging avait suffit à le rendre malade. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait avoir soif.

Il se tourna sur le côté et avisa un verre et une carafe d'eau qui trônaient sur la table de chevet. Il s'étira comme il put et saisit le verre de sa main droite, soulagé de remarquer qu'il était déjà rempli. Sa main n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à sa bouche que le verre lui échappa et alla se fracasser au sol.

House se laissa retomber dans son lit, retenant un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière se précipiter à son chevet.

« Dr House, laissez-moi faire »

Elle sortit un autre verre et le remplit d'eau avant de le lui tendre. Voyant que son patient était encore un peu faible, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Tsk, tsk » souffla t-elle alors qu'il essayait de se dégager, agacé. « Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller. D'ailleurs, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit si tôt. »

House avala une dernière gorgée d'eau.

« Combien de… »  
>« Ca fait 2 jours » dit-elle sans le laisser finir et ne manqua pas le regard plein d'espoir qu'il jeta au couloir lorsqu'une jeune femme brune passa devant sa chambre.<p>

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est juste allée régler quelques problèmes à son travail. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle serait de retour. Après tout, après une telle opération, elle ne voudrait pas tout de même vous laisser tout seul ! »

House fronça les sourcils avant de tourner un regard suspicieux vers la jeune femme.

« Une opération ? Mais quelle opération ? »

Immédiatement, l'infirmière afficha un air désolé et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle venait de faire la gaffe du siècle. House sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que la culpabilité se dessinait sur le visage de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » sa voix s'éleva et se fit menaçante.

L'infirmière recula instinctivement d'un pas.

« J'appelle le Dr Cuddy. »

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce.

Il la regarda disparaitre au bout du couloir, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités, de la sueur perlant à son front. Ils étaient supposés le mettre dans le coma, c'est tout. Ils n'étaient pas censés le toucher ! D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas donné son consentement… STACY ! Elle l'avait trahi.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait exactement ? Et si la douleur qu'il ressentait était due à une amputation ? Au membre fantôme ? Pourtant il voyait bien la forme de ses deux jambes sous le drap !<p>

Avec un grognement rauque, il se saisit la tête des mains, compressant son crâne avec force. Puis, d'une main fébrile, il rejeta le drap qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Des larmes de soulagement vinrent presque s'écraser sur ses joues lorsqu'il vit que sa jambe était toujours là. Enveloppée dans un énorme pansement, mais encore rattachée au reste de son corps.

Le soulagement fit vite place à la rage quand son cerveau intégra l'humiliation d'avoir été traité comme un objet. Il observa ce membre grossièrement empaqueté dans ce tissu de la blancheur d'un linceul d'où s'échappait un drain. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ?

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il commença à dérouler le pansement de sa cuisse. Il fallait qu'il voie. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut enfin sa jambe. Au fond, il avait su à quoi s'attendre. Il était médecin. S'ils ne l'avaient pas amputé, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Une solution qu'il avait écarté d'office vu les conséquences qu'elle entrainait. Mais voir sa jambe ainsi mutilée, voir à quel point le muscle avait été touché, la laideur de la cicatrice qu'il devinait sous la gaze rendait la chose encore plus réelle et anéantissait tout espoir.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa délicatement à la porte de son bureau. Elle leva la tête et reconnu une infirmière des soins intensifs. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer tout en replongeant dans son dossier. Avec un peu de chance, elle rentrerait tôt ce soir.<p>

« Dr Cu…Dr Cuddy ? » dit une voix hésitante  
>« Vous devriez être à l'étage. Le Dr House ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répondit Cuddy sans lever les yeux.<p>

Alors que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, elle posa son stylo avec agacement et leva les yeux. La jeune infirmière se tordait les mains et dansait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en lui lançant un regard contrit. Craignant déjà le pire, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est à propos du Dr House. »  
>« Qu'y a-t-il ? Et bien, parlez ! » s'exaspéra t-elle tout en sentant son estomac se nouer.<br>« Il vient de se réveiller et il se pourrait que j'aie fait une bourde. »

Les yeux de Lisa s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

« Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez dit pour l'opération… »  
>« Ca m'a échappé, je suis désolée ! » se défendit-elle, les yeux humides<p>

La doyenne se prit la tête dans les mains avant de lever un regard plein de colère vers la fautive.

« Je vous avais demandé de me prévenir immédiatement de son réveil. C'était mon rôle de lui annoncer, vous n'aviez pas à le faire à ma place ! Maintenant, disparaissez ! Retournez travailler et tenez-vous à l'écart de la chambre du Dr House. »

Elle regarda son employée s'enfuir à petits pas rapides, la tête baissée. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle lui causerait ce genre de problème. La pauvre était trop bavarde pour son propre bien.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisa Cuddy sortit de l'ascenseur à l'étage des soins intensifs, son estomac ne faisait plus que la taille d'une noix. Rien que le fait d'imaginer l'état dans lequel Gregory devait se trouver lui donnait la nausée. Serait-il en colère ? Oui, c'était plus que probable. Au fond, elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal. Elle était allée à l'encontre de la volonté du patient. Mais grâce à ça, elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie mais lui offrait un avenir plein de frustration et de douleur en retour.<p>

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la chambre de House. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il fallait qu'elle mette tous ses doutes éthiques de côté. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter devant lui toute percluse de remords.

« Jamais je ne montrerai de regrets face à lui. » se promit-elle. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle resta figée, observant House à travers la vitre. Il était assis dans son lit, penché sur sa jambe. Au sol gisaient ses draps ainsi que la bande qui se trouvait jadis autour du membre estropié. Son visage affichait un air d'intense concentration et ses doigts parcouraient fiévreusement sa cuisse.

La doyenne reprit ses esprits et entra dans la chambre. Elle craignait qu'il aggrave l'état de sa jambe.

« Gregory ? » appela t-elle

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha lentement du lit, ses sourcils se fronçant quelques secondes à la vue d'un verre brisé au sol. Elle se posta face à lui, ses mains se saisissant machinalement de son dossier accroché au bout du lit. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Gregory avait terminé son examen. Il l'observait d'un regard glacial, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine et de colère dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, ses poings si serrés que les jointures en étaient blanchies.

« Vous êtes fière de vous je suppose » sa voix était froide  
>« Oui. » dit-elle en levant le menton avec défi<br>« Vous êtes une honte. Vous me dégoutez. »  
>« On vous a sauvé la vie House. »<br>« Vous m'avez traité comme un objet. Vous avez bafoué l'éthique » il éleva le ton  
>« Comme si vous aviez des leçons à me donner ! »<p>

Les yeux bleus qui la défiaient se baissèrent quelques instants.

« Vous n'avez pas respecté mon souhait. Vous avez embobiné Stacy et m'avez rendu infirme. Vous avez gâché ma vie. J'espère que vous pourrez vivre avec ça. » sa voix était redevenue calme mais ses paroles étaient du poison qui s'infiltrait lentement dans les veines de Cuddy.

A partir de ce moment, plus jamais elle ne regarderait son employé de la même manière. Au fond, elle saurait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais jamais elle ne pourrait oublier son regard lorsqu'il répéta :

« Vous avez gâché ma vie. »

oO Fin Oo

* * *

><p><em>PS : que ceux qui suivent ma traduction de Change Of Heart ne s'inquiètent pas, je ne l'ai pas oubliée et j'y travaille. SVP, ne partez pas ! *yeux larmoyants*<em>


End file.
